Banzai/Main article
Banzai is one of Scar's henchmen in The Lion King. Physical Attributes Banzai is a gray hyena, with black ears, black eyebrows, black paws, dark gray spots, a pale gray stomach, a black tail, and yellow eyes. Information A Tale of Two Brothers In A Tale of Two Brothers, Banzai corners a traveling baboon, Rafiki, at Five Stones, with the help of his companions, Shenzi and Ed. But before the hyena trio can kill him, Ahadi, the lion king, stops them and tells them not to hunt for sport. With much protesting, Banzai and his friends are ordered away. Later, Taka is seen meeting with the hyenas, warning them to lay low, since Ahadi was searching for them. Banzai suggests they move to the snowy mountains, but Taka and Shenzi pull at his whiskers and force him to be silent. The hyenas also discuss Ahadi and Mufasa with Taka. When Taka tells them that Ahadi couldn't take him hunting again, the hyenas suggest he make Mufasa look bad and maybe Ahadi would have more respect for him, maybe even think about making him king one day. Taka tries the idea, but his plot is uncovered by Rafiki, who had been watching the secret meeting from a nearby tree. (Left) And Banzai (Right)]] :The Lion King Banzai is first seen in The Lion King in the Elephant Graveyard, hiding in an elephant skull. When Simba and Nala are exploring, Simba begins to laugh mockingly, and Banzai (along with Shenzi and Ed) echo his laughter, causing the young cub to back away and stand beside Nala and Zazu, who had shown up to come and retrieve the cubs. The hyenas accuse Nala, Simba, and Zazu of trespassing, and Zazu tries to cover them up by telling the trio that it was an accident. After a brief conversation, the three hyenas begin to make jokes about "what they were going to have for lunch", Banzai saying, "Yeah. We could have whatever's...."lion" around." But Ed soon warns Banzai and Shenzi that the two cubs had escaped. The three hyenas manage to catch up to Zazu and put him in "the birdie boiler". Meanwhile, Nala and Simba had come back to rescue Zazu, but end up being chased away by the three hyenas. The two cubs are soon cornered up against a rocky wall. As the three hyenas close in, Simba tries bravely to protect Nala by standing in front of her and roaring. But his efforts are futile as the hyenas continue to close in on the two frightened cubs. But before they can reach Nala and Simba, there's a magnificent roar, and Mufasa, who was fetched by Zazu, appears to dispose of the hyenas. After a brief struggle, Mufasa pins the three hyenas to the ground, and tells them to never come near his son ever again. After another deafening roar from Mufasa, the three hyenas scurry away. Later, Banzai is seen bickering with Ed. Mufasa had clawed Banzai in the rear, and the grumbling hyena was positive that he wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Ed laughs at this, and soon the two get into a violent brawl, which is broken up by Shenzi. After the fight is over, Banzai and Shenzi begin talking about how terrible lions are, calling them "pushy", "hairy", "stinky", and "ugly". But as they're talking, they hear a mysterious voice contradicting what they had just said. The three look up to see Scar sitting on a nearby ledge. Banzai then sighs in relief, glad that it wasn't someone important, like Mufasa. The hyenas then start to talk about how powerful Mufasa was, which results in making Scar disgusted. Banzai then tells Scar that he wasn't as important, because he was just their pal. He then asks Scar if he had brought them anything to eat. The disgusted lion tells them that they should have eaten Nala and Simba when they had wandered into the graveyard, and throws them a zebra haunch, which the hyenas begin to devour eagerly. Banzai then says that they couldn't have killed the cubs, because they would have had to kill Mufasa. Scar then launches into a song about "being prepared" for Mufasa's death. Later, Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi help Scar in his plan to assassinate Mufasa. Banzai is tempted to eat a wildebeest (which was grazing at the top of a gorge), but is stopped by Shenzi. The three hyenas chase the herd of wildebeests down into the gorge (where Simba is waiting), then wait at the top of the rise for Scar. Songs * Be Prepared Category:Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists